Imagination
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: A collection of individual one shots of random ideas. Variety of characters, specified at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Each chapter will be an individual one-shot. I get a lot of random ideas that result in single chapter pieces of writing. Probably a variety of pairings too!_

_The first one is just fluffy Nikki/Vix drabble. This idea came to me earlier this evening and I just had to write it. I'd love to hear what you think. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~ _

* * *

Their Favourites - Nikki/Vix

The silkily soft palms of her delicate hands rested tenderly on the dainty swell of Nikki's stomach, no longer toned and completely flat, fingers splayed, subtly massaging a petite circular motion on repeat. Vix's chin rested lightly on Nikki's shoulder, whispering warming murmurs into her ear, her arms snaked around Nikki from behind, trapping her in the lust of her embrace.

"How long do you think it'll be before people start realising?" Nikki chewed at her bottom lip, nervously. Stunning. A simple action, effortless, made Vix's heart race and a million butterflies flutter in the depth of her stomach. She was anxious about the reactions she would receive once it became noticeable that she was pregnant. Her levels of self consciousness had rapidly increased since the IVF treatment had finally been successful; months of trying had resulted in Nikki fading with hope that she would become pregnant, struggling with the awful effects from the treatment only to be informed that it had been unsuccessful.

Vix was delighted when the IVF succeeded, instantly becoming more protective of her partner. She was determined that nothing was going to compromise this bubble of joy's life. Since the excellent news, she'd made more excuses to come and see Nikki at work during breaks and lunches.

"Nik, stop worrying." Her words were tranquil, ever so soothing and reassuring, "Nobody knows and they won't for a few weeks yet, your little bump isn't visible, you're still managing to hide it." One hand relocated from Nikki's discreetly swollen stomach, to stroke her unblemished cheek, radiant.

Nikki nodded, her apprehensiveness hadn't totally disappeared and probably wouldn't until the news was common knowledge and even then she would has discovered something else to become tense about; labour perhaps?

The younger woman sighed sadly as she glanced at the time, lunchtime was almost over meaning she had to say goodbye to Nikki, "I'd better be going, darling. I'll leave you to prepare for your next class." Her hot breath was suffocating Nikki's neck but she wasn't complaining. It was just another form of protection.

The brunette loathed when it was time for Vix to leave despite it only being a few hours before she was reunited with her company. She'd tumbled so deeply in love. "I'll see you later." She nodded.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Vix smiled, hoping to cheer Nikki up as she appeared disappointed. She manoeuvred herself so she was now opposite Nikki, hands clasped together. A perky smile sprawled across Nikki's glowing face - she liked the sound of that. "I love you, and the bump." That was the name the developing baby had acquired for the time being. Vix inclined forward and pecked her girlfriend's lips, and then her stomach, before capturing her lips properly, passionately.

Nikki returned the kiss gently, then pulling away, "I love you too." They exchanged another kiss before saying goodbye and Vix departed. The no nonsense teacher followed, desiring to refill her mug with a hot substance. She paused when she saw Vix in the corridor talking to Sue, the female's sister. She loitered back, remaining out of sight.

"She'll love it!" Sue exclaimed excitedly, admiring the gorgeous ring Vix displayed, informing the red head about the proposal she was planning this evening.

Vix beamed, "I hope so," her tone was hinted with weak nerves.

"Of course she will." Sue encouraged, "You're practically made for each other."

Nikki was bursting with joy. Tonight was going to be utterly perfect. She padded back into her classroom and flopped down into her fabric, swivel chair allowing the material to absorb her. She reached into her blazer pocket and revealed a small, cube shaped box, leather in material. She flipped it open, grinned as an expensive, one of a kind ring reflected back at her. White gold, with a gold rim and a sparkling stone in the middle, surrounded by minute jewels; amethyst and mini diamonds. Vix's favourites. She'd been wanting to propose for quite some time but had been waiting for the correct moment.

* * *

Hand in hand, the two females strolled leisurely along a rural path. Nikki was unsure of the location, lost during the maze of twisty lanes that Vix had taken to arrive there. All she knew was it was peaceful and beautiful. They were by a lake, spectacular crystal-blue water, with rays of gorgeous sunshine looming. Greenery was visible for miles, breath taking. The rich reeves and over grown banks made the impeccable habitat for wildlife. Nature at its best. Natural beauty. The sun was beginning to set; a gleam of every shade of oranges, reds and yellows, all mixed together to create a warming landscape. It was deadly silent eliminating the odd words they spoke, the crunch of gravel beneath foot and the twitter of birds singing gracefully.

Vix guided them out onto a platform that lead to the centre of the lake. Wooden posts embedded in the shallow waters, neatly decked. Nikki didn't feel that she wanted to be the one who had to confirm the nerve wracking yes or no. She wished to be the dominant woman. They'd stopped, engulfing the scenery. A flawless July evening. Pleasantly tepid.

Nikki took this as her queue, stepping forward, rotating round and getting onto one knee. The ring box was opened and glistening at Vix. The brunette's eyes were fixated on Vix's; large caramel crystals binded together, sparkly with life. "Victoria Melanie Spark, I love you and I can't wait for our baby to complete us. A proper family. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" She'd never been so truly happy to be speaking those words.

Vix couldn't help but giggle cutely. Nikki had beaten her to it! In one way it was a huge relief; Nikki would have definitely said yes. She nodded, "Yes, of course I will!" She beamed, ecstatic.

Nikki slid the ring onto the designated finger of Vix's left hand, then standing up and pulling Vix into a close hug. Their lips collided almost instantly, unable to be apart any longer. Over the moon was an under statement.

"I was planning to propose to you as well." Vix admitted as she exposed the gold ring, finished with an emerald stone. Nikki's favourite.

Nikki gasped, "It's beautiful, I adore it." Tears welled pools in her sapphire orbs. Things couldn't get better than this.

Vix placed the ring on Nikki's finger. Fiery, zealous kisses were exchanged again and again. And the pair sat on the edge of the decking, bare feet dipped in the water and cuddled together witnessing the sun go down. Bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my Nikki/Vix one shot, and to anyone who read. The next one is a Rachel/Eddie one but I can't think of a title haha! I will take requests for some pairings providing I like them (I struggle to write for pairings I don't like, sorry). Reviews? :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Rachel/Eddie

"It's Philip!" Rachel exclaimed, squinting at the illuminous screen of her mobile phone, analysing the content of the text message she had just received from her nephew.

"Where is he?" Eddie questioned, brown orbs scanning his surroundings; a busy temping bowling building, teeming with people.

"He's not coming," Rachel locked her phone, slipping it back into her handbag and zipping it up securely, "Had some better offer, a gig or something." She shrugged.

"Bloody cheek," Eddie huffed, folding his arms. The whole reason they were in a packed bowling place was for Philip's sake. It was definitely neither of the two adults idea of fun.

"Looks like its just me and you," Rachel smiled as she collected an appropriate weight bowling ball off the stand, walking in the direction of the lane they had been assigned, "Tonight, victory shall be mine." She grinned, holding the orange ball proudly, "I'm gonna whip your butt." She poked her tongue out cheekily.

Eddie's mood lifted, he adored Rachel's sense of humour and generally everything about the headmistress. Her smile was infectious, he found himself grinning from ear to ear, "I thought it was the taking part that counted?"

Rachel screwed her nose up, "Nah, I'll leave that for the kids." She beamed before rolling the bowling ball down the lane, achieving a strike.

They swapped positions, Eddie retrieving a bowling ball and throwing it, perhaps a little too hard and off target as it ended up in the gulley.

"You're rubbish!" Rachel giggled. He'd got so excited at the prospect of actually knocking some of the pins down and it had all gone wrong at the last minute.

"We can't all be as talented as you, can we Miss Mason?" Eddie winked, rejoining Rachel at the table linked to their lane.

Rachel's bambi like eyes were fixated to the older man, his eyes locked with hers. He loved how alive her eyes were, millions of minute caramel gems fused together, sparkling so gracefully. Their heads inclined forward, rapidly closing the gap between them, lips just inches away. That was before Rachel pulled away, breaking the contact. Her nerves had gotten the better of her, again. She just couldn't seem to allow her barrier to accept Eddie. Or admit that she truly did fancy him.

"How about we go somewhere a little quieter?" Eddie suggested. Music was blasting all around them, far too loud and not really to either of their tastes.

Rachel nodded, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. She liked the sound of that. Perhaps part of the reason she had avoided the kiss was because it was too crowded, she didn't like to feel as if prying eyes were observing her. It made her feel awkward and embarrassed. She pulled her jacket on, Eddie mirroring her actions, and clasped her slender fingers around her handbag, and together they departed.

The night time air was chilly, dusk had engulfed Rochdale, flickering street lamps, majority of which where not working, were not sufficient for lighting up pavements. The wind whistled around, bitterly cold. Rachel pulled her coat around herself more, hoping to trap any heat in. They were taking a leisurely walk through the park, quiet due to the freezing whether and darkness. Eddie noticed Rachel shivering, his automatic reaction being to snake his arm around her waist, providing some more warmth for the younger female. Rachel smiled delicately, glancing up at him. She shuffled closer, taking full advantage of his masculine embrace.

"The stars are so pretty," Rachel murmured, her head tilted back as she gazed into the midnight blue sky, twinkling with silver dots.

"Just like you," Eddie spoke without thinking, his cheeks flushing crimson red after he realised that he had spoken out loud.

Rachel rotated her head to the side, smiling subtly at Eddie, getting lost in his deep eyes. Both adults moved, Eddie beckoning Rachel into his embrace fully. Despite Eddie's warmness, Rachel was still feeling the icy wind. Eddie removed his thick, black scarf and wrapped it around Rachel's neck - that blocked out most of the harsh gale.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"You're welcome. I'd never see you freeze to death, you know." He teased.

The contact of their bodies sent pulsating electrical impulses through Rachel, his touch made her feel so special and unique. Once again, their heads were growing closer, hot sticky breath from the other burned their cheeks. Suffocating, yet welcome. Their lips gently touched, brushed against each others, savouring their very first intimate contact. Eddie treasured the taste of her cherry lipgloss, so sweet and blissful, just like the woman who wore it. Rachel nibbled Eddie's bottom lip, begging to make the kiss deeper. Bursting with passion.

"Does this make this our first date?" Eddie inquired when his lips finally parted Rachel's.

Rachel nodded, "I guess so," she fiddled with the collar on Eddie's shirt. The gust was really starting to pick up now, blowing around viciously. Ominous clouds had piled into the sky, covering the beautiful stars, "I think we'd better head home, it looks like it may come in stormy."

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Eddie asked cautiously.

Rachel chewed at her lip, "Umm...I don't attend to come back to others houses on the first date..."

"Just for a drink," Eddie stated.

Rachel nodded, "okay," she smiled softly.

* * *

Rachel was staying in Eddie's spare room for the night, they had bother decided it was the most sensible decision. The brunette was far too intoxicated to even consider walking home, subsequently to consuming a large quantity of wine, plus it was late and Eddie didn't want Rachel heading out alone in the dark at that hour. Especially since the weather was horrendous, a spiteful storm had arrived.

Crashing rumbles of thunder rattled around, cracks of lightning bolts were far more efficient than the street lamps. Frightfully close and bold. A stormy atmosphere was definitely brewing, gusts of shallow wind battered the town, no doubt causing disruption that would only become clear in the daylight of the morning. Rain pelted against the windows, echoingly loud. The storm had resulted in a power cut; most probably a tree tumbling down onto a major power source.

A grumble of thunder penetrated through Eddie's house, abruptly wakening Rachel from her peaceful slumber. The female loathed thunderstorms with a passion, they terrified her. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin, tears leaking from her eyes, streaming down her face. She had tried the bedside lamp and discovered that there was a power cut; no surge of desired light filled the room. This made her tears worse, erratic sobs escaping her lips; she was alone in the dark. Branches scratched against the double glazed windows, eery. She attempted to muffle her sobs, holding a pillow against herself and rocking backwards and forth. She didn't want to disturb Eddie, he was doing her a favour by allowing her to stay the night.

The storm had also woken Eddie although it didn't effect him at all, unlike Rachel. He tossed and turned for a while, still unable to fall asleep. His throat was dry, probably due to all the beer he had swallowed that evening. Sitting up, he flicked the light; nothing happened. However, he was always prepared for emergencies, fumbling around in the bedside table draw until he located his trusty torch.

Having switched the torch on, gaining sufficient light, he untangled himself from his duvet and climbed out of bed, quietly padding across the carpeted floor and out onto the landing. He paused for a moment, listening carefully. He could hear cries. Remembering Rachel was in the room next door, he silently wondered over to the door and knocked gently, "Rach?" His voice was soothing, laced with concern as he pushed the handle on the door and entered, shining the torch onto Rachel. "What's wrong? I heard crying." He walked over to the side of the bed.

Rachel had flopped back down onto the comfy mattress, pulling the duvet over herself, trying her best to calm her sobs and breathing. "Sorry." She murmured, barely audible, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine, honest. I'm just being silly." Her voice was quiet and weak.

"You're obviously not," He lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

Rachel sighed, Eddie obviously wasn't going to leave, "I don't like storms." She mumbled sheepishly, noticeable in her tone but not with her cheeks burning red, hidden by the blackness

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Eddie stated, resting his hand tenderly on her arm. "It's okay though, you're perfectly safe, no one is going to hurt you."

After Rachel eventually calmed down, Eddie stood up, ready to return to his own bed having forgotten all about his thirst.

"Eddie...please can you stay?" Rachel asked quietly. For some unexplainable reason, she felt more protected and settled with him there. She pulled the covers back for him to join her.

"Of course I will," Eddie crawled into the bed and pulled Rachel into his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Eddie," Rachel whispered as she snuggled into him.

"I love you too." Eddie whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews on my Reddie one shot in the previous chapter. The next one is a Nikki and Amanda (Rachel Mason) one. It is definitely out of character, more so for Nikki. Very random, I don't even know how I came up with the idea but I guess it just gives you an insight to what randomness I can come up with! I'd love to know what you think._

_Also, to those wanting updates on Love Affair With Misery and Sabotage, I will update as soon as possible, I have awful writers block though. Sorry if this doesn't apply to you if you're not reading them._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Nikki Boston / Amanda Fenshaw (Rachel Mason)

"Enough evidence has been gathered by our under cover officers." An chief officer of a much higher and sophisticated rank informed the young brunette in front of her, a lower levelled cop who was simply gaining experience from the police side of things following completion of her duty of tour and decision to attempt a different side to the professional industry she knew nothing other than. "We need to make arrests tonight, crack down on this group before they catch onto something. Do you think you're up to participating?"

The brunette, Nicola Boston, nodded zealously. This was the first opportunity she had been granted to contribute in something of a decent scale. She was desperate to prove herself worthy. Her ultimate goal that she had established for herself was to gain the required experience essential to become part of the Military of Defence police squad. "Yes, of course." She stood confidently, posture perfected during her duration in the army, deadly straight with her shoulders pinned back.

"Good." Her Northern accent unquestionably local and laced with seriousness and authority as she began to reel the entire brief and fully knowledge those few involved, "Just remember, these girls often have back up and security lurking around near by, keep your eyes pinned. Although I'm sure you're all more than capable of defending yourselves." The hand-picked group of individuals were all from the army. "Go get yourselves changed." She instructed, dismissing them; it was still all part of an undercover mission. They didn't stand the slightest chance if they remained in police formal wear, the wanted party would scatter frantically.

Nicola, or Nikki as she preferred to be addressed, departed the unmarked police car, embracing the beginning of the night life that was starting to flood Manchester. A Friday evening, the weekend parties were just beginning to evolve. Darkness started to submerge, ingesting the city. Daylight was swallowed, exchanged for velvet midnight shades that obtained an additional bitter sensation combined with a perhaps scarcely eery and unnerved impulse, in tow. Yellowy-orange street lights flickered, the majority of which didn't even work. A single candle flame could have created a more sufficient light. The thick cloud that automatically arrived with the nightlife was already forming, generating a murky and unpleasant over cast to the teeming town centre. The foul aromas of vehicle exhausts, cigarette smoke and cheap and nasty alcohol blended together, toxically polluting the atmosphere; classified as a smog haze.

Nikki rarely ventured out on the most hectic nights of the week, she generally was a woman who preferred the cosiness of her own home and an iced beer. Even when she did brave the town for a night out, this wasn't the area she chose. It definitely wasn't her taste. She tugged the skimpy leather jacket around her extra warmth, incubating the minority of heat she actually had; the leather jacket may have been considered attractive but it certainly wasn't appropriate for the raw chill. Also, by trapping more warmth, she covered the low cut top she was wearing, determined to not catch any unwanted attention from already tipsy lads.

Leaning against the wall, leisurely, scanning the general public passing by with her caramel orbs was Amanda Fenshaw, one of the females who the police were aiming to capture tonight. Her petite black jacket, again not weather friendly, she was truly frozen, brushed against the brick red wall, decorating the black material with specks of red dust. She was searching for her first client of the night, male or female, she didn't care. She coated her lips in another layer of cherry red lipstick under the shadows casted by a mixture of darkness and sparking lights fused together. Snapping the little make-up mirror she carried, she shoved it and the tube of lipstick into her dainty handbag. She had been waiting for a man or woman in their late teens or early twenties to arrive, alone, she refused to tackle groups of people. And she wanted one who looked like they had some wealth to them, enough to pay for her services.

Amanda observed as Nikki approach, instantly spotting her as she walked unaccompanied. Perfect. The exact sort of person she had been waiting for. She strutted towards the undercover cop, unbeknown to her, ready to leer her in. Nikki was some what surprised at how simple that had been, earlier in the evening before she left on her own, the girls had been identified. The brunette had been expecting it to be quite a challenge, never contemplating that one of the girls would notice her first. She followed Amanda back to a flat, figuring it would be easier to make an arrest and then call for a police car if they were alone, more than aware that a hefty bloke was probably over looking them at the moment.

"I want paying in advance." Amanda stated as she shrugged her coat off, revealing a figure hugging black dress, far too short and far too low cut. She raked her fingers through her softly curled auburn locks.

Nikki nodded, deciding she would go with the flow for a little while. She understood that she shouldn't have been allowing her feelings and thoughts to take control but it was pretty impossible to restrict them. Her sapphire orbs, twinkling with utter delight and life, sparklingly pretty, found themselves admiring Amanda. She had the most flawless figure, beautiful curves and arcs to her petite figure. The way her luscious, caramel hair swirled with various shades of blondes and browns toned together, falling effortlessly over her shoulders was pure heaven. Stop it, Nikki. Stop. She shouldn't have been feeling like this. Amanda was technically a criminal although the crime wasn't that serious compared to others. It was simple, Amanda was just a natural beauty.

She started to rummage in the pocket of her jacket for the cash she had been given, un-focusing her concentration from Amanda who had padded over and pressed her glossy lips onto Nikki's. Nikki's instant response was to return the kiss. If it wasn't for the circumstances, then who wouldn't if they were that way inclined, or even not. The vibrant cherry flavour bubbled through Nikki's mouth. Rich and heavenly. Hot, sticky kisses with more meaning than they should have.

Nikki's concentration lapsed, as she pulled out a substantial amount of cash, her police radio and handcuffs tumbled out from the cover of her pocket onto the floor, along with her pass that confirmed her status and identity causing her to mutter a list of expletives. Amanda's eyes followed the items to where they landed on the floor, immediately jumping back as she realised Nikki's real occupation. She moved swiftly to run out of the room but Nikki shifted quicker to block her exit.

Amanda began to panic, knowing what was coming, "Let me leave!" She protested.

Nikki shook her head, an adequate response, "No." Her word was firm yet hinted with some softness.

"You tricked me." Amanda hissed as she grabbed her mobile phone into her grasp, starting to dial the number of the bloke assigned to her to rescue her from situations like this.

The brunette stepped forward, removing the phone from the frightened teen, "Stop."

"Don't arrest me, please." Amanda pleaded, her orbs flickering in all directions in a state of anxiousness.

Nikki sighed to herself under her breath. She didn't want to arrest someone so beautiful and terrified but technically she had to, she was a cop after all and that was the whole reason she was actually there.

"I was seventeen when I first got into this," Amanda sighed sadly. That was a whole two years ago. "I wish I hadn't, I really wish I hadn't. But when I got the offer to make a thousand quid a week, I felt that it was too big an opportunity to decline...things were bad at home, it gave me the chance to escape." She flopped down onto the bed, hiding her head in her hands as perfectly formed tears began to leak from her eyes, slightly inky, contaminated with jet black mascara. "How could I have been so stupid!"

Nikki moved towards the bed, perching besides Amanda. Something to,d her she had a duty of care in some respects. Instinct. "You maybe regret it now but you still committed something that is illegal." She spoke gently but with authority, "I've got to arrest you and you will have to face the consequences for your actions."

"What's going to happen to me?" Amanda murmured, "I didn't even know what the job was until I accepted the offer."

Nikki wrapped her arm around Amanda, showing some support and trying to sooth her, "I don't know." She answered honestly, "They may let you off, they may not."

"I'll never be able to do anything I want to if I do get charged." Amanda sighed.

"What are you wanting to do?" Nikki inquired.

"A teacher," The nineteen year old replied.

"I don't know, there are some things that can be done, like changing your name to give you a fresh start." Nikki shrugged.

"Will you help me?" Amanda tilted her head up, orbs fixated on the other woman.

"I can try." Nikki said softly before she switched to a much more serious attitude as she cautioned her, "I'm arresting you on suspicion of prostitution, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Firstly, thanks to anyone who read and reviewed the previous one shot. I've not had any inspiration for many one shots lately until some fellow Peacelets (you know who you are) posted some more spoilers for S9E20. So if you don't like spoilers, stop reading now. _

_So Vix is leaving for Berlin and basically Nikki goes to the airport to try and reconcile their relationship. Rather random and wrote in a hurry but thought I'd share it anyway. Hope you like it. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Just You, Me and the World - Nikki/Vix 

The rurally scenery outside of Greenock was rapidly transforming into a more urban scape; acres of dense green pastures, all dense and lush with quality were swapped for council estates that developed into cities, thick with activity. Admittedly, Nikki was accustomed and adapted to the council estate environment, living on the edge of one in Greenock but she still had that lovely sense of rustic with an apartment that faced the harbour. Every morning, she drew back the curtains in her bedroom, allowing sun rays from the rising sun to stream into her room, warming everything in it's path. Individual grains of sand glistening in the sun beams, millions and millions creating the small sand part of the beach. The sea was gentle, rippling subtly, shimmering a beautiful shade of turquoise. She admired how the ocean crafted the shapes of the rocks at the other end of the harbour, every shadow of arcs and curves, hidden crevasses; it was all down to the natural substance of salty water.

She was driving so fast that she didn't get the opportunity to observe even a glimpse of the landscape flashing before her very orbs. Accelerating even quicker when the roads were clear from congestion. She didn't care at all that she had probably obtained at least one speeding ticket. The speed she was travelling at was stupid and could have severe consequences but she chose to ignore that knowing it truly was a race against time currently. All that mattered right now was reaching the airport and locating Vix before she left for Berlin. Leaving for good. This was her final chance to attempt to reconcile with the woman she dearly loved.

On arrival at the airport, she spun into the car park and abandoned her vehicle in the first park she came across; it wasn't even aimed, just considered a lucky shot with how much precision she had. She emerged from her her car, handbag slung over her shoulder, then slamming the door shut and clicking the lock button.

Nikki began to run, her long legs extended in a regular rhythm, ankle boots with a petite heel clunking against the dry concrete every time her foot connected with the surface. She narrowly avoided being hit by moving traffic, dodging between parked and travelling cars as she headed for the main entrance to the International Airport.

The brunette eventually located the younger female in the departures lounge, sat solitary in the corner gazing out over the parked aeroplanes. She had been frightened that she wouldn't make it in time prior to Vix boarding the plane, purposely choosing to run up the stairs instead of taking the lift or escalator to avoid the crowds of other passengers commuting.

"Vix," Nikki exhaled, her breathing heavy and heart beating against her chest faster than usual, trying yo for fill the demand for oxygenated blood around her body.

Vix rotated round upon hearing her name, surprised to see Nikki standing there; the woman that had shattered her heart into tiny shards. "What are you doing here?" She frowned, regaining her equilibrium and ambling towards the brunette.

"I came to try and put things right between us...please." Nikki's sapphire orbs were rich with emotion, glossy with plead and threatening tears of love and lust.

Vix sighed, "There is no us." It was painful to say those words, she wished there still was but she still felt strongly about people not betraying the ones they loved despite her own emotions and feeling telling her different; deep down she was still madly in love with Nikki. Always had been since setting eyes on her. And always would be.

"Please," Nikki was desperate to resolve things between them, her tone laced with pure regret and sorrow. "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was a moment of insanity. An obtuse moment that I'll regret for the rest of my life." She clasped her slender hand around Vix's elegant one.

"You hurt me, Nikki." That was all Vix could manage to respond, lost in great depths of thoughts of her own. Contemplating whether to give Nikki another chance or not.

"I know, but I promise it'll never happen again." Nikki reassured, reaching up with her other hand to tuck Vix's caramel with swirls of blonde hair that was lightly curled behind her ear. "Vix, I love you so much."

"I still love you. I can't deny my feelings." Vix confided quietly, "My flight leaves soon." She wanted to change the subject.

"Let me come with you." Nikki requested.

"What about your job and home?" Vix endeavoured, her Bambi resembling eyes finally looking directly into Nikki's, examining the content vaguely.

Nikki shrugged, "I think it's time for me to leave. I can't work with Hector, or Gabriella after making that accusation. It's time to move on. I want to start fresh, with you. And if that means moving to Berlin with you, then I will." Her tone was delicate, barely audible but so rich with her prudent Northern accent.

"You'd really do that?" Vix inquired, unable to believe that someone thought so much of her to ditch literally everything to be with her.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah," she exhaled.

Vix was touched by her efforts and determination, "But you have nothing with you."

"I've got my passport and a credit card. That's all I need to purchase a ticket and fly away with you. I don't need anything else providing I have you. Just waking up next to you with you in my arms makes me smile. Being in your company is enough." The brunette said softly, "Please Vix, give me one last opportunity. Let's start again, away from here. Nothing to haunt us. It's just you and me and the world ahead."

Vix nodded, unable to resist colliding her lipsticked lips against Nikki's glossed lips, just brushing them to begin with, savouring that desired sensation they created. The kiss soon developed into a more passionate one, both women forgetting they were actually in public as they fought for dominance. There were no words to explain the electrical impulses and vibes they exchanged. Hands resting firmly on the others waist. It was just them and the world ahead. Their future reinstated.


End file.
